


Yandere AU Book  2

by Laraha (LauLilly), LauLilly



Series: Oneshot Book Series [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cute Kids, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human Claude Faustus, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rated For Violence, References to Drugs, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Tsunderes, Yanderes - Freeform, crazy people, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/Laraha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: Murder, Crazy People, Guns, Needles, and finally...Cuddles and more cuteness, season 2 of Yandere AU!





	1. When you get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, those girls better run.

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

You don't worry about Claude, girls are too scared to approach him.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Definitely worry about him. You sometimes get mad cause he's so beautiful.

 

"Hey may I get your number?" He just laughs when you have the sudden urge to just murder that poor girl, before he hugs you tightly. "I already have a princess~"

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

Why. Why Is he so attractive?! All the time, women and men approach him.

"Hi-" You're right behind Miles holding a knife mouthing the words.  **" _Go or die."_** (Pfft, and this Is a yandere AU for men...)

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

He rejects every single girl who makes a move, and cuddles you later which gives you the signal. **"I only care about you."**


	2. How they treat you on your period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this Is a bloody mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lol, they're both cinnamon rolls though.)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

He gives you your chocolate and leaves you be, he knows better then to make you mad.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

He'll give you what you want and cuddle with him for a bit, and sometimes he turns Into a punching bag...

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

He has plenty of patience because he had to deal with Franziska when she was younger, he just ignores your snarky behavior and will watch Titanic 50 times If he has to.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Cuddles you all the time, he's sweet, but he has a habit of pushing your buttons (Somehow.) But you both make up anyway. And more cuddles!

 


	3. How they are with kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yeah, they are deadly...DEADLY CUTE!)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

Kids are too scared to come near him.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Maybe It's some charm he has on kids or whatever but they always run to him.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

Surprisingly, he's great with kids, he just doesn't like It when they pull on his cravat.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Pretty good with kids. (I mean duh, he adopted one.)


	4. When they murder someone (Sebastian, Claude.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this got dark fast...

**Sebastian Michaelis:  
**

 

He Isn't completely cruel when murdering someone, he'll give his victim a chance to beg for mercy, though, when he's smiling and looking you directly In the eye, you should know that you're **dead.**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

He shows no mercy, not even a drop, he Is cruel to the core, unlike Sebastian who makes graves for his victims Claude just throws them out to dogs. (What do you expect? I mean seriously.)

 


	5. When they prank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, time for someone to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lol, I had a hard time writing that one.)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

Spiders, everywhere.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

He leaves yarn on your clothes so his colony of cats tear up your stuff.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

He's too **mature** for pranking, besides, he knows better than to tick you off.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

The king of pranking himself, there's not a moment he Isn't up to anything, prank wars all the way.


	6. A friend (Or sibling.) Who you argue with all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I believe Claude should be In a spider man movie.)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

Alois, I believe everyone knew this, he hogs Claude all day, here's a quick scenario:

 

"HE'S MINE!"

"YOU HAD HIM LAST WEEK!"

And Claude just slowly walks away.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Cats, that's what hogs him all day.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

Franziska and you are always at each other, she's always snapping her whip and you're always Insulting her father.

 

"HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"SO?! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! LET GO!"

And he's just there getting tugged on by the both of you while he's just thinking on working overtime.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

No one that he talks to really upsets you, (Except April May but she's not a friend and she's In jail so hah!)

 


	7. How they are when drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama, not sure If It's good or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yep, get ready for some drama, maybe some people haven't found the story yet.)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

Emotional drunk, he just starts crying out of nowhere.

"THEY TOOK MY BABIES!" (Aka, His spiders.)

And you just sit there thinking, never give him vodka again.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

He's a happy drunk, the problem Is he keeps hugging you every minute.

Hugholic.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

Jokey drunk, also, despite him drinking wine all the time he's usually sober. (It's hard to get him drunk.)

Honestly, this was one of the times you wished he would just shut up.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Quiet drunk, though he still hugs you all the time.


	8. When you get drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got messy, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks! though I try not to add too much drama, all their hugs would be cuddly though In my Imagination, maybe someone will find the story soon.)

**Black Butler:**

 

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

"I'M SORRY THAT I LET YOU DOWN-"

"(Y/N), please stop."

"IS IT TOO LATE TO SAY SORRY NOW?!"

He's tempted to throw duct tape on your mouth.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

"I'm simply one-"

"Idiot."

 

You and him always fight when drunk.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

"GIVE ME BACK MY BEER!"

 

"(Y/N), You've had enough."

 

"Give me back my beer or I'll leak all the Steel Samurai fictions you read on the laptop."

 

"You wouldn't dare..."

 

"I would."

 

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

"(Y/N), my back hurts..."

 

"You shouldn't have let my chocolate melt then."

 

 


	9. How you act when they go to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know right?! How dare he let the chocolate melt!)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

"(Y/N) let go of my leg-"

"NO!"

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

"I'll be back soon I promise-"  
  


Cue crying.

 

**Ace Attorney**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

"It's just a work trip, you can stop crying..."

 

"I'm not crying..."

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Psh, what work? 


	10. When you get upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More back pains incoming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yup, been around them too long.)

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

 

 

When he gets you mad, you kill all of his spiders.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Seb-Chan: Darling, I said I was sorry.

 

Reader: Fine I'll forgive you- Under one condition.

 

Seb-Chan: Yes?

Reader: No more cat anime for 3 weeks.

 

He started crying.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

"No."

 

"Why.....?"

"(Y/N) I'm not going to an amusement park with you, I get enough amusement from you."

 

He shouldn't have said that.

 

You stole his cravat and Steel Samurai figures.

 

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

"Pleaseeee (Y/N) I have work."

 

"On what? being a bum?"

 

"At least I don't go on computers to stare at anime guy pictures."

You hid his hair gel.


	11. Claude Faustus: Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy, what was mommy like?"
> 
> He looked to his son, nearly choking on his words.
> 
> "She was the most angelic thing In this spiteful world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, angst ahead.

Sounds of footsteps walked to the grave, they stopped.

 

Rain was pouring,

 

Just like the tears were pouring down his eyes,

 

It's been 5 years since you passed, still. He can't help but think It was his fault,

 

A small hand tugged on his pants,

 

He looked down at the little boy, his (Y/E) looking at up at him.

 

"Daddy, what was mommy like?"

 

He looked at his son, nearly choking at his words.

 

"She was the most angelic thing In this spiteful world."

 

It was true,

 

You died giving birth to (Y/S/N).

 

For the longest Claude blamed the poor boy for your death,

 

He knew his behavior was stupid, women die sometimes during childbirth.

 

But you...You were strong till your last breath.

 

You weren't just his wife.

 

**You were his best friend.**

 

**But now,**

 

_**You left a part of you,** _

 

_**Your son,** _

 

_**And he Is forever grateful he was able to spend time with you.** _

 

_**Till your last breath.** _

 

****Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (An anime guy and video game guy, when you upset the reader, you upset the world.)


	12. Miles Edgeworth: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't know how to react, It was too sudden.
> 
> You really need to find a plush for him to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, comfort.

You tiptoed out of the bed you and Miles shared, he was practically clinging onto you, It took you a whole 10 minutes just to get his arms off of you.

 

You made your way to the kitchen, yawning and looking out the window, the sun was about to come up. You sipped at your Instant coffee, you couldn't sleep so what was the point In laying In the bed all day?

 

You continued to sip at your coffee, before jumping In surprise at arms wrapping around your waist,

You didn't know how to react, It was too sudden.

 

 

You really need to find a plush for him to cuddle. 

 

You relaxed eventually, noticing silver hair nuzzling Into your neck, you let out a sigh. He just continued to nuzzle Into your neck, you chuckled a bit. "I just left the bed for a few minutes Miles. I was going to come back-"

 

 

_**That's when you heard It...** _

 

He was crying, his voice was muffled due to him nuzzling In your neck, though you managed to hear a little bit.

 

"What If you weren't going to come back?"

 

_**You finally caught on,** _

 

_**He had one of his nightmares again.** _

 

 

"I'm not going anywhere." You said, smiling softly sitting your coffee cup back on the counter, he was able to let you go a few minutes so you both could go back to the bedroom, as soon as you both went on the bed he fell asleep on your lap.

 

You smiled again.

 

" _I love you."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for not updating In awhile.)


	13. Hiatus

Everyone, I deeply apologize, but I will be on a hiatus, I'm not certain about when I'll be back.

 

I want to come back with a fresh mind and a lot of scenarios In my head, I deeply apologize once more.

 

 


	14. (Back from Hiatus!) Engagement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we see these cute murderous cinnamon rolls put the ring on your finger!

**Claude Faustus:**

 

"Want to get married?"

 

You stared at him, what the- Where did that question even come from? True, you did love him ~~even though he murdered some of your crushes.~~ ~~~~

You were taken out of your thoughts when he pulled a ring In front of your face,

 

"Well?"

 

...Is he...Proposing?

 

You bursted out Into laughter, the way he was so straight-faced about It and everything!

 

"Yes...I'll marry you." You pulled him Into a hug.

 

 

Claude Is just too Innocent.

 

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

"My beautiful princess, would you give me the honor of marrying you?"

 

Your eye twitched.

 

"I knew you were up to something when you gave me my favorite breadsticks and teddy bears."

 

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

 

"You're the only person I love (Y/N)." He handed you a ring box,

 

You squealed, opening the box to find...

 

 

**_A ring pop._ **

 

You laughed and kissed his cheek.

 

 

"I will, you dork."

 

 

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

 

"This was the best gift I could ever have..."

 

 

He chuckled. "The fact that me engaging was your birthday gift?"

 

 

"Duh!"

 

 

 


	15. Picking out dresses!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we saw the cute cinnamon rolls propose, now Is the time for the very special moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you. I just can't get over the fact that they're so cute! And nope, wasn't a long hiatus at all.)

**Claude Faustus:**

"Claude! can't you be a little bit of help?!" You frowned, crossing your arms as you watch your fiancee play with his phone. 

 

"I could care less If you wore jeans to the wedding, you'd still look beautiful to me." You couldn't help but blush at that.

 

 

**Sebastian Michaelis** **:**

 

"Sebastian. I said help me pick  ** _A_** dress, I never said pick out the whole store."

 

"But they all look good on you darling.."

 

"I said no, now. Put those 12 dresses up."

 

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

"The pink and blue one looked fine to me."

 

"Phoenix, who wears a long-sleeved dress to a wedding?"

 

"Well-"

 

"AND IT"S SUMMER!"

 

"Point taken."

 

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

"This Is absolutely ridiculous, I've tried every dress-"

 

"They all look hideous, let's go somewhere else."

 

You spent the whole day looking for a good dress because of 'picky' Miles.

 

 

 


	16. Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special day...

**Claude Faustus:**

"Claude, I did not get all dressed up for this to be a private wedding."

 

"Wrong, you got dressed up for me."

 

_What on earth are you going to do with this man?_

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

 

Of course he goes all out when It comes for the time of the wedding day, he even got the wedding rings custom-made, and he decorated the whole house with roses and other types of flowers.

 

This dude treats you like a Queen.

 

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

A small, simple wedding. (Because Miles has social issues.)

 

Everything was fine until Franziska threatened to kill you If you hurt her baby brother.

 

It was a slap fight, and Maya was just watching while eating her popcorn.

 

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

A simple, cute wedding, Maya, Athena, Apollo and of course Trucy was there.

 

 

Anddd Pearls beat Phoenix up for 'breaking Mystic Maya's heart.


	17. Honeymoon (Sebastian, Miles, Phoenix.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where the cute cinnamon roll yanderes take you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I apologize about the slow updates, I've been working on my other series, Murderous Venom and Polyandry 1.0 So, I often forget to update Yandere AU, I'll try my best to speed up the chapters.

Sebastian **Michaelis:**

 

Andd he goes all out like he always does, you both don't travel anywhere super special, but you both went to a nice hotel (He kept feeding you chocolate) And you both spent a nice time together like you always do.

 

And he put rose petals In the bathtub for when you both bathe together.

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

He goes all out as well, you both go to Europe, and head to a hotel, you both went shopping, and headed to café's (Though, he still hates those places cause he's still antisocial) But It was a great time.

 

Andd...

 

Two words, Body oils.

 

Don't be a pervert, he just gave you a back massage.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

You both stayed at home, Phoenix took a vacation to spend time with you, you both watched movies and ate out, and of course, cute cuddles.

 


	18. Glasses: Claude Faustus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously....Why does he wear them though?

You were laying your head on your husband's lap while he was reading a book, you raised a brow, 

 

"Claude?"

 

"What."

 

"Why do you wear glasses?"

 

"Because I want to, that's why."

 

"But your eyesight's perfectly fine though!

 

"I just like wearing them, okay?"

 

"Claudeeeeeee Telllll meeeeeee"

 

"I regret marrying you."

 

"I don't regret killing your spiders."

 

"LEAVE MY SPIDER BABIES ALONE!"

 

You snorted.

 

 

Seriously, though. Why does he wear them?


	19. Bad Habits: Phoenix Wright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Phoenix...."
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "You're sucking your teeth again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I always thought he just wanted to die a fashionable death, XD)

You hummed as you wrote In your notebook, enjoying the quietness In the office, until...

 

 

***TSST***

"What the-"

 

***TSST***

"Phoenix....." You began, frowning a little, looking towards your husband.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're sucking your teeth again."

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

 

 

Few days later....

 

 

Phoenix frowned, "Y/N....Please, you're singing off key again."

 

"I do what I want."

 

 

"In that case, I'll do what I want, I'll have your black butler posters ripped by tomorrow."

 

"You wouldn't...."

 

 

"I would..."


	20. How they act at home (Sebastian Michaelis, Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see what the cute crazy cinnabun yanderes do at home.
> 
> :3

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

Cat anime, he watches that as soon as he gets home, he usually changes Into his pajamas when he gets home (That have kitty ears!)

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

As soon as he comes home he usually stays In the same clothing, In case something comes up. However he will take off his cravat.

Later on, he'll change Into casual clothing, or pajamas and watch steel samurai.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

****As soon as he gets home he Immediately changes clothes, he'll spend the remainer of te day with you and Trucy.

 

 


	21. My Princess: Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to the mall with Sebastian,
> 
> A guy flirts with you while he's right there.
> 
> Sebastian doesn't take kindly to that.

You squealed and ran Inside the mall, Sebastian walked behind you and chuckled lightly when you ran around everywhere.

 

~~~

 

While you were busy doing your runabouts Sebastian noticed something.

 

**A man was staring at you as you ran around.**

"Y/N," Sebastian began, "How ab-"

 

You were already walking to Sebastian before you stopped, turning your head around as you felt something touch your shoulder.

 

"Hi there gorgeous, what's your na-"

 

"I have a husband." You responded quickly.

 

"So?"

 

"Which means, I'm not Interested In you."

 

"I could always change your mind." The male said and grabbed your shoulder.

 

Sebastian Immediately moved to you, about to put that male In his place.

 

But he stopped.

 

 

***SLAP***

You brought the palm of your hand to the man's cheek.

 

"Don't ever put your hands on-"

 

Sebastian put a hand on your shoulder. "Princess, no need to dirty your beautiful hands with such trash."

 

The raven-haired male smiled at the man.

 

" **Let me take care of things that should go In the dumpster."**

A faint " _eep!"_ was heard from the male.

 

 

Fin~


	22. Baby Pictures: Miles Edgeworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look at some pictures of when Miles was a child.

You flipped the page, looking at all the photos Inside the book, "Aw! You look so cute In these photos!"

 

Miles covered his somewhat pink tinted face, "Honestly.....You like those photos that much?"

 

You nodded, continuing to flip the book's pages and look at the photos Inside of It,

 

Miles sat up, and walked to the bathroom, 

 

"I'm going to take a shower, have fun with that book." He chuckled softly before heading Into the bathroom and closing the door.

 

You played around with your wedding band that was on your finger, before you went back at looking at all the photos In the book.

 

~15 Mins Later~

 

Miles continued to take his shower, pushing his bangs back a few times as he sung quietly (Yes, the dude sings In the fricking shower.)

 

'"Kyaaaah!!!!"

 

Upon hearing you, he quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped It around his waist, before he opened the bathroom door.

 

"Y/N?! Are you alright-"

 

You were on your back, looking at the photo book giggling. "EEE! You looked so cute as a baby!"

 

Miles just rolled his eyes,

 

You got up from your back, "I thought you said you were taking a shower....-"

 

You looked down, particularly, at his abdomen.

 

6-PACK ABS BABY!

 

Your face heated up, while Miles just raised a brow.

 

"Are you done ogling me yet Y/N? You've already seen everything, I don't get why you're so surprised." The male said, crossing his arms.

 

He shouldn't have done that,

 

The towel on his waist fell off.

 

You both just looked surprised and horrified.


	23. When you get sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the precious cinnamon rolls see you sick.

**Claude Faustus:**

"I don't feel well."

 

"...Are you pregnant?"

 

"W- No! I just have a cold."

 

"Oh." For some reason he seemed disappointed.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

"She was loved dearly..."

 

"Seb-chan, I'm not dead."

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

Probably the only one who takes your cold seriously.

 

"Feel better?"

 

"A little....But do you know what will make me feel really better?"

 

"...I'll get the book of alantic movie."

 

"YAY!"

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

"It Isn't contagious Is It?"

 

"Nick-"

 

"IS IT A VIRUS?!"

 

"No-"

 

"ARE YOU GOING TO DIE?!"

 

"NO!!"


	24. When they get sick

**Claude Faustus:**

"Y/N...It's just a cold."

 

"ALOIS HE'S GUNNA DIE!"

 

"Omygosh I hate you."

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

"My love...I'm sorry that I'll leave this world."

 

"Seb-chan, stop being dramatic."

 

"NOT EVEN MY PRINCESS CARES"

 

"...Want a cat?"

 

"I want you~"

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

"Miles Edgeworth, sit your butt down."

 

"Y/N, I have work-"

 

"I don't give a d-"

 

"Language."

 

"Just don't go to work."

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

"I feel like crap."

 

"Don't we all? Dear husband."

 

"You know, you're acting very calm when your husband Is dying."

 

"It's a cold Phoenix, chill."

 

"I CAN'T CHILL THERE'S NO AIR!"

 

"PHOENIX PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

 

"THIS IS LOS ANGELES!"

 

Apollo just looked at you and Phoenix, then to Athena. "Is Mr. Wright okay..?"

 

"He's suffering from brain cell loss."


	25. Phoenix Wright: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix wakes up In the middle of the night, and Is thankful for what he has.

Trucy came Into you and Phoenix's bedroom because she had a nightmare.

 

Phoenix smiled down at his teenaged daughter and you.

 

You looked so peaceful when asleep,

 

You were like an angel.

 

Well, to him you are.

 

You always knew how to bring him up when he was down,

 

He would always feel warmth when he felt your touch,

 

He loved you dearly,

 

And he loves his daughter dearly.

 

The defense attorney kissed you and Trucy's head before going to sleep.

 

_"I love you both."_

Fin~


	26. Kitty Ears: Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No."
> 
> "Please!"
> 
> "NO!"
> 
> "I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE!"
> 
> "I'M NOT WEARING NO CAT SUIT SEBASTIAN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating much, I will try to update more! ^ - ^

"Darling!~"

 

_Oh crap,_

_You knew that voice._

_That's the voice Sebastian makes when he wants something._

You stared at the outfit that your husband held up, you shook your head. "No."

 

"But-"

 

"No."

 

"Please!"

 

"NO!"

 

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE!"

 

"I'M NOT WEARING NO CAT SUIT SEBASTIAN!"

 

You wear the cat suit.

 


	27. When you get hurt

**Black Butler:**

 

**Claude Faustus:**

He puts a Band-Aid over the scratch on your knee.

 

"Better?"

 

You nod.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

"Seb-chan I'm fine-"

 

"My poor princess!"

 

"Stop being so damn dramatic!"

 

**Ace Attorney:**

**Miles Edgeworth:**

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

 

"I'll be fine, Miles."

 

Miles cuddles you.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

"PHOENIX PUT ME DOWN I'M FINE!"

 

"HOSPITAL!"

 

"IT'S JUST A DAMN SCRATCH!"

 


	28. When you're late to come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, starting now I'll change the rating to Mature
> 
> Cause next chapter Is going to get a little....Raunchy.

**Black Butler:**

**Claude Faustus:**

"Claude, you can let go of me. I'm not dead.

 

He just sits on the couch silently brushing your hair.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

"Seb-chan let go!"

 

"Where were you?!"

 

"Driving home, duh."

 

"But you took forever!"

 

"Traffic Sebastian, traffic."

 

**Ace Attorney:**

**Miles Edgeworth:**

You come home and see a bunch of police officers and a helicopter.

 

You frown, "Seriously Miles?"

 

"You were late."

 

"By a minute."

 

"A minute too long."

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

"I'm bac- Why Is a coffin here?!"

 

Trucy shrugged, "Daddy thought you died."

 

You facepalmed.


	29. Where They Like To Kiss You

**Black Butler:**

**Claude Faustus:**

He likes to kiss your neck, (You always have to wear sweaters to hide hickeys)

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

Your hands and forehead.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

**Miles Edgeworth:**

The lips and nose.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

The cheeks, maybe he just likes how soft they are?


	30. When You Both Get Into An Argument

**Black Butler:**

**Claude Faustus:**

You both rarely argue, but when you do It turns Into hell, real fast.

 

Claude wouldn't really say anything, he would just nod his head the whole time and hoping you'll finish with your yelling.

 

But If It's about his spiders he might slip up and say something he doesn't mean.

 

He'll wait 15 minutes then he'd go apologize to you,

 

Then cuddles.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

Most of the arguments you both have are about the women he attracts.

 

He often has to keep reminding that he loves you and nobody else.

 

It doesn't ease your Insecurity of him running off with another woman though.

 

It kind of hurts him when you think that way of him.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

**Miles Edgeworth:**

Him working overtime and women always wanting to get In his pants.

 

Like, you constantly have to make him take a day off so he can actually sleep.

 

If he has to leave the country you throw a bawling fit.

 

What If he actually leaves forever and never comes back?

 

He always has to soothe you before he goes on a business trip.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

(Like Claude) You both don't argue much, but when you both do, It gets heated fast.

 

When you both argue It's usually about how messy he Is.

 

And he will actually snap, and yell at you.

 

Once he calms down and realizes he made you cry he will comfort you Instantly, apologizing wholeheartedly.

 

Then cuddles and kisses.

 

Just now realizing this doesn't seem much of a Yandere AU anymore, XD


	31. Jealousy Headcanons

** Black Butler: **

 

** Sebastian Michaelis: **

 

• okayy here we go

• gets jealous easily

• demons are possessive af

• if he sees someone just talking to you he loses his shit

• runs to you, picks you up and spins you around

• and being the extra mofo he is, he'll say this aloud

• "I have the lube ready, my dear."

• sends the flirt attacker flying lol

 

**Claude Faustus:**

 

• possessive as well lol

• not a fan of pda but he will hold hands with you or kiss your cheek and just gives the person flirting with you 'the glare'

• and if the flirt attacker doesn't leave you alone then...Let's just say, knives happen and things get messy.

• when you ask him if he was jealous he'd just deny it

• and proceed to rub your hair like a creepo

 

**Ace Attorney:**

 

**Miles Edgeworth:**

 

• like Claude, never admits that he's jealous

• but when he does he steps in almost immediately

• you'll have to nudge him 3 times for him to actually admit that he's jealous  


• another dude who is not a fan of pda  


• his whole face will go red and might actually pass out if you're just both holding hands  


• like bruh wth  


 

** Phoenix Wright: **

 

• THE CINNAMON ROLL  


• you know, theres always that one character who looks like a cinnamon roll  


• but will not hesitate to kick your ass  


• thats Phoenix-chan  


• doesn't really get jealous easily cause he hangs onto you like a panda does on bamboo.  


• but if someone touches you he loses his shit  


• like, 'how dare you put your filthy hands on my innocent princess'  


• proceeds to pick you up and yelling compliments in your ear  


 

 

 


	32. When You're Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...What a mess that I've created.

**Black Butler:**

**Claude Faustus:**

You handed him the pregnancy test and he just stared at It.

 

"So...I'm pregnant and you're the father."

 

"I better be, unless there's someone you've been seeing behind my back...?"

 

"...Claude, put the knife down. Stop killing random men."

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

This yan-boy Is extremely excited.

 

Grabs you and spins you around and later on buys a bunch of baby clothes with cats on them.

 

Counts each day of your pregnancy, and Is just like 'Is the baby coming yet?'

 

**Ace Attorney:**

**Miles Edgeworth:**

Very nervous at first.

 

His father passed when he was only a child so for the remainder of his life he never really had a strong father figure. (Unless you count dracula Manfred as one)

 

But later on becomes super caring and sweet.

 

Then there's panic husband mode.

 

Doesn't allow you to go to work anymore and you must be accompanied by him 24/7 and he'll murder someone If they dare hurt you.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

He's not the only one who's excited.

 

Trucy Is super elated to find out she'll have a younger sibling, she'll also talk to your belly too.

 

Phoenix becomes that real over-protective husband, just like Miles. Doesn't let you out the house unless you're accompanied by someone that he trusts.

 

A real nervous wreck.

 

But he's sweet regardless.

 

 


	33. Valentine's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what the precious babies do for Valentine's Day with their lover!

**Black Butler:**

**Claude Faustus:**

He considers Valentine's Day as a holiday that's just used to make people sentimental.

 

He would've stayed home, but Instead you drag his butt to claw plushy machines and you go get balloons.

 

P.S: You buy bunny ears and make him wear them.

 

PP.S: He looked adorable In them.

 

**Sebastian Michaelis:**

Boi goes all out,

 

He gets you roses, chocolates, plushies.

 

(He's gave you so many flowers you have a whole room to put them In.)

 

And he puts bubbles In the bathtub for you, with pink rose petals.

 

**Ace Attorney:**

**Miles Edgeworth:**

Somewhat like Claude, he doesn't really celebrate holidays that much, but he went along with It to make you happy.

 

He wanted to do something classy, but you objected to that and made him stay home, and you both stayed on the couch, watching T.V like couch potatoes.

 

**Phoenix Wright:**

 

Roses and Candies!

 

You both just stay home with Trucy, eating snacks, watching T.V and the three of you all end up falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
